Outside Looking In
by Pricat
Summary: A mysterious young boy with a Shukaku in him arrives in Konoha and feels alone until he meets Gaara and begins to bond with him. Can he find love and happiness in the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Outside Looking In**

_A/N I decided to write another Naruto fic. It's about Gaara finding a child who has a demon in it and was brought to Konoha by Iruka-sensei. I was also inspired to write this after getting the Naruto chapter book the Boy Ninja and I'm really liking it. I hope people like it._

**Prologue**

Gaara was very sad as he was in his house. He'd moved from Suna to Konoha to be with Naruto. He'd decided to live there and not be Kazekage anymore but Naruto didn't care. He was happy his only true friend was here in Konoha witrh him.

Gaara was sitting on a swing while thinking about his life so far since Naruto and the others had saved him from death.

"_Thinking back, things have been better since I was living in Suna. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun, I would still be controlled by anger but he showed me how love makes you stronger than fighting for yourself." _he thought as he sat there silently.

Naruto was on another mission with Team 7 and Kakashi but the rest of Konoha were afraid of him except for Naruto and Hinata.

They understood he had a heart.

But then he heard faint crying as he was swinging and was curious. A four year old was in the play ground near the Academy and was curious. He seemed sad. He could feel something from the boy. It was a demon. The boy had shory spiked blue hair, brown eyes, slender and wore a shirt with the Star Village symbol on it. Gaara saw a look of sadness in the boy's eyes that he'd seen in himself as a child.

"_I wonder why he's all alone and where his parents are?_

_Maybe he was sent here."_ he thought as he got off the swing and found where the boy was. He seemed pretty upset but didn't notice Gaara approaching him. He was amazed to see him.

"Don't be afraid child I won't hurt you.

I know how you feel about other people and how it hurts to be alone." he told the boy softly.

"How do you.... know?

The pain, the suffering I've been through?" the boy asked him bitterly.

"Because I have a demon in me, a very bad one that doesn't let me sleep in case it attacks and I used to be very nasty and cold hearted until somebody saved me from myself.

My name is Gaara." he told the boy softly.

The boy seemed very silent for a moment studying Gaara but felt he could trust him.

"My name is Yazuya.

I used to live in the Star Village until...... they found out what I was. I didn't understand why they were so cold and mean towards me until then but it still hurts.

My demon gets wild sometimes and makes me do things I don't want to do like nearly hurting my friends. But the adults made me leave because they thought I was too dangerous. I was alone until a Chunnin from here found me and brought me here but I'm all alone with nobody to care about me because of my demon, the ten tailed Shukaku.

Why're you looking at me like that for?" Yazuya explained to Gaara.

"I know your pain child. I have a Shukaku in me too which wouldn't let me sleep and my childhood was rough but I lost my mother because of it and my father did it to me so I would be the ultimate weapon for Suna but I was too dangerous to stay so I was treated like a freak but things are better for me now.

I have somebody who believes in me." he told him as an image of Naruto was in his mind's eye.

"He saved me from myself and that dark place of sadness.

You too will find that one person too, I know it." Gaara said.

"I think he just did." a voice told him as Iruka appeared.

Gaara was very nervous seeing him as all the other Konoha Chunnin and Jonin did.

"I think we should talk, okay?" he told the former Kazekage as Yazuya went to class. But then somebody appeared that made him smile. It was Naruto.

"Hey Gaara!

What's going on?

Why was Iruka talking to you?" the spiky blonde haired ninja asked excitedly.

".....It's nothing Naruto-kun, really." Gaara answered shyly. He then saw Iruka wait for him.

"I saw you talking to Yazuya a while ago.

He seems to trust you.

He has no family and the Hokage and I want you to take him in and raise him. We were going to wait but today confirmed it. Besides nobody else in the village ever speaks or looks at him, they're afraid of him but he's only a child.

I know you can do this Gaara." Iruka explained.

"..... I will try but I-I'm not sure.

Raising a child requires love and it's something I'm new to." Gaara replied softly. Iruka smiled seeing him leave. His students wondered what Gaara was doing in there.

He hoped he could help Yazuya find Love and his own friends in this cold world.....


	2. A New Home Fit for a Demon

**Outside Looking In**

Naruto was amazed by what Gaara had told him about taking Yazuya in and having to raise him and that worried the spiked red haired man. He saw sadness in those green eyes of his.

"It'll be okay, you'll see Gaara-kun.

You guys are the same, like have the same demon, right?

That's got to count for it huh?" Naruto reassured him smiling broadly. Gaara sighed hearing him. He then saw Iruka watch them. He knew that Naruto had changed over the years since trying to gain a headband and become a Genin.

He was becoming a great ninja but with Gaara's help, Yazuya would be the same.

"Naruto..... I'm afraid." Gaara said quietly.

"Don't be afraid.

Besides you have me and Hinata to lean on when things get hard with the kid.

I bet you can help him learn about love and being strong by protecting others that are precious to you." Naruto reassured him but Yazuya was worried as he sat in class listening to Iruka-sensei but worried too.

Iruka had told the boy that somebody would take him in.

He was afraid.

"_They'll probably not want to keep me once the Shakaku emerges or I hurt them, then I'll be alone again like before._

_My parents...... even helped the village get rid of me._

_I-I thought they loved me but I guess I was wrong, love only brings you pain, unbearable and hurting._

_I just want somebody to care about me...... like Gaara did._

_He wasn't afraid to talk to me or had disgust in his eyes._

_It would be great if it was him to take me in but it would never happen." _the young boy thought but Iruka's glare snapped him out of his train of thought.

Gaara was nervous as he prepared the spare room for Yazuya to sleep and live in but wasn't sure if he could do this.

He then decided to take a walk into the village but heard somebody eating at the ramen shop and smiled seeing who it was.

It was Naruto.

He was sitting on a stool at the shop eating away.

He smiled at that.

"_You haven't changed a bit Naruto-kun."_ he thought as he kept walking.

Yazuya was waiting for Iruka-sensei to tae him to his new home. Iruka was in a room talking to Kakashi about Yazuya. He knew that Gaara would be able to help him.

"_Maybe he found me somebody who understands me but it'll never happen."_ he thought as Iruka and Kakashi left the room. Kakashi gave the boy a gentle glare as he passed him. Iruka then left the Academy with Yazuya....

Gaara then heard a gentle knock on the door an hour later and knew it was Iruka.

"_Here goes."_ he thought as he opened the door.

Yazuya smiled a little seeing Gaara.

"Come in." he said in his soft voice as Yazuya entered the house with his back pack on his back.

Gaara then showed him his room.

"Arigato." he replied as he began to unpack.

Gaara left him to prepare dinner. He then saw Naruto enter the house drawn in by the smell of cooking.

"How is he so far?" he asked his friend.

"He's okay so far but I think he won't trust anybody but me for a while because we have the same demon." Gaara answered him softly.

"Don't worry it'll just take a little while for him to open up to others like you did." he told him as Gaara made ramen. He hoped Naruto was right about that but was afraid of what could happen.

He'd lost his Shakaku to Orchimaru but still had some of it's power left within him. He knew they had been brought together by Fate but he was afraid of screwing up or acting like his father.

Yazuya smiled as they ate dinner together.

"Mmm.... Gaara-san this rocks!" the boy said smiling.

Gaara flashed a smile too.

"I-I'm glad you like it Yazuya." he replied but the boy looked worried seeing sadness in Gaara's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

".....I-It's nothing Yazuya...... just seeing you reminds me of myself at that age. Other kids were mean or didn't understand me. They like everybody else thought I was a monster....... and I believed them until somebody saved me by showing me what love was like.

Since that day, I've found people who accept me for myself and not because I have a demon sealed inside me." Gaara explained softly.

"Yeah people were like that too in the Star Village. Other kids would hate me or throw stones at me and their parents would say mean things to me. I was excluded from going to school because they thought I was too dangerous to others but I just want them to like me.

But it'll never happen.

Nobody cares when you have a monster inside you that just wants to hurt people and break things." Yazuya explained to him. Gaara understood as he saw the boy go to his room and change into pyjamas and climb into bed with a teddy bear.

Gaara was amazed to find that the boy could sleep with his Shukaku unlike him at that age. He hoped that the boy would find Konoha as his home as he had but somebody was watching them. It was a pale skined demon with long black hair, golden eye slits and wanted to take over but he wanted a little something in Konoha, Yazuya.

"Are you sure you want him?" Kabuto asked him softly.

"Yes..... once he's ready.

He's no use to me yet as a child but in the years to come, I will use him." Orchimaru replied cackling softly watching the young boy sleep. Gaara shivered as he felt a cold presence but it faded.....


End file.
